


The Trickster's Gift

by NJ_Grby



Series: The Trickster and the Maiden [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Genderbending, Joker is Not Arsene, Joker is Trickster, Not Beta Read, Not Selfcest, Romance, The Secret Behind Multi-Persona Main Character, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Wild Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ_Grby/pseuds/NJ_Grby
Summary: There is a reason why Akira Kurusu can wield the power of Wild Card. Before she even embarked on a journey together with the Phantom Thieves, she first formed a bond with the man known as Joker-- the Trickster.





	The Trickster's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, hello everyone. This is my first time writing for Persona. I just recently finished its 5th installation and I fell in love with the series. It was an amazing game series. As you see, I do not know how to write much about male to male relationships that's why I always genderbend one character in any of my previous fanfics. In here, I genderbent Kurusu Akira. No worries, Joker is still the handsome fuck-- I mean, handsome guy. As usual, I suck at summaries so just read on and find out what I mean. I'm planning to make a series of oneshots about this, about the two of them and the adventures that lie ahead of them so do tell me what you think about it in the comments section. I know that this is kind of rushed but when this idea came into my mind, I just immediately typed it in and ran away with it so it's not yet reviewed (I might go back next time and check it so no worries.) 
> 
> This is my take on how Akira Kurusu became the wielder of Wild Card. If I continue, I would explain in the following oneshots who exactly is Joker and what his role is. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments people. Let me know what you think :)

The night is young and the breeze is cold. Up in the attic, a young woman lie awake as her thoughts continue to swarm inside her mind.

Everything seemed normal from the first day she stepped foot in the area and so, she actually thought that all would be just fine. And it really was fine—just around two days ago, she met the person who would serve as her guardian during her one-year probation in the city. His name is Sojiro Sakura. He was a little bit rude but that was to be expected—especially if you’re taking in someone with a police record such as herself. Still, she was thankful even if she was thrown into the attic—dirty, cluttered and messy-- that’s completely okay with her—after all, it’s not something she couldn’t clean. What’s important is that she has a place to stay in.

Of course, seeing that Sojiro is doing this out of the goodness of his heart—or just because he seemingly knows the girl’s mother-- rules are implemented in her stay in Sojiro’s café. These rules include curfew—no going out once Sojiro closes up the shop, and logging her every day move in a notebook. That was her first day.

Her second day? Well, it wasn’t that good considering that she went to the school which she will attend from now on—Shujin High School. The principal who welcomed her doesn’t really seem keen in welcoming her—same goes for the teacher who would be her homeroom adviser. It’s probably because they think that she would just be a pain in the ass or something along those lines. Hmm, if they only know the real story behind her record. But that’s beside the point. She just smiled politely and proceeded to excuse herself. Hence, second day might not be great but it certainly isn’t that bad because from the third day—today —that’s when things took a wrong turn. And when she said wrong—she really does mean WRONG.

Just earlier in the morning, she came across vulgar boy right after her encounter with a foreign-looking girl and someone who seemed like a teacher on her way to school. Apparently, this guy holds a ton-load of grudge against that teacher named Kamoshida. He accused him of various things such as being sly, gross and downright evil. And he went on blabbing about his evil ways until he realized that the girl was looking at her curiously. That was when he found out that she was the new girl in school. So he offered to walk along with her until the gates when the most unusual thing happened.

In their next turn, where Shujin should be—there is no school.

In its place is a gigantic ancient-looking castle. The atmosphere around the structure was eerie. She turned to look at boy to ask him but it seemed like he does not know what’s going on as well. With this, they decided to go inside and inspect the place. That’s when things went even weirder. Guards approached them from every side and they ended up in a dungeon! And guess what? The ruler of the palace they are in now is exactly the same teacher she saw earlier. Kamoshida!

The memory of what precisely happened next is a bit hazy in her head but according to Ryuji—apparently that’s the boy’s name, they almost got killed when she transformed and ripped off a mask from her face and unleashed a huge amount of overwhelming power, which saved the two of them from impending doom. She remembered how her clothes changed and how there was a huge apparition behind her who looked like a winged entity. Afterwards, Ryuji said that she fought off those guards holding them off and they managed to get away. Ryuji said that she looked so "cool" and "badass."

Don’t get her wrong, being called that way is overwhelming but unfortunately, Akira Kurusu—the lady in question once considered herself as anything but those words.

She never thought of herself as extraordinary. She was nothing but a plain girl-- with long and unruly black hair, eyes the shade of onyx, spectacled and sporting a petite build, who got herself into trouble by protecting a woman against a drunk man one night but apparently got charged with assault-- putting a huge dent in her records. Now, she ended up transferring and is under probation.

But now, with what just transpired this day-- she can safely label herself as someone different from ordinary. It's definitely not every day that you get to mysteriously travel in some sort of a castle and fight for your life.

Akira sighed and turned on her bed. It wasn’t just that world that was weird though. On the way, they met a talking cat. A knowledgeable one at that. Its name is Morgana. He also had that weird apparition behind him and he helped her fight their way to the exit. He also gave light to what’s happening around. Apparently, that apparition is a Persona—brought forth from the mask we wear deep in our hearts. It sounded pretty ridiculous but seeing it first-hand made her believe right away. After escorting them though, Morgana bid them goodbye as they left the place.

With that, it was safe to say that she ended up late—what a good thing to add to her growing list of strikes. Well, there’s absolutely nothing she can do now that what’s done is done. She burrowed deeper in her blanket and closed her eyes. It does not do to dwell on things anymore. She might as well sleep it off-- maybe tomorrow she'll wake up and see that maybe, everything that happened was just an elaborate dream.

~**~

The soft melody from a piano played in the background as Akira Kurusu opened her eyes. She stared at the dark ceiling for a moment before she realized that this is in no way the ceiling of the attic she slept in. She abruptly sat up and looked around frantically.

What in the world is this place now?! First a castle and now--- a prison? What the hell?

Akira stood and walked to the bars in front of the bed she previously sat on. She looked down and surveyed her clothing. An oversized long-sleeved striped shirt reaching right above her knees. It was so large for her that one shoulder of the shirt kept on sliding off of her frame.

Well that outfit was enough to indicate that she is indeed a prisoner.

She grabbed the bars and looked around the room. It was in no way the dungeons in the castle. The place is blue and numerous cells surrounded the empty space right in the middle. Judging by the stillness in the room, she concluded that she's currently alone.

Akira shifted nervously and accidentally leaned towards the bars. It creaked open and she stumbled out of the cell and landed on the floor.

Apparently, it was unlocked.

She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her chin that suffered from the impact of her fall.

"Where in the world could I be in now?" She asked herself.

She stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt on her. Akira walked and peered around the cells in the area– looking for some clues as to where she is. She is now surveying the fourth from the right of hers when she heard it.

Footsteps.

She immediately turned around in alarm and heard the clacking of shoes against the floor get louder and louder by the second. She squinted her eyes and finally saw an outline from the distance inside the cell opposite from the one she's currently standing in front of.

"Hello?" She called out.

A red-gloved hand reached out and gripped the bar. The creaking of steel sounded as the cell opened. Someone stepped out from the darkness and Akira's breath hitched as she somehow recognized the other person's outfit.

It was quite similar to the one she transformed into when she was in that Palace.

The mysterious person looked up and pinned Akira completely still with glowing red eyes. She gulped. Those eyes are menacing she can't look away. The person started to walk towards her and Akira couldn't do anything-- she was frozen in place with that piercing gaze directed straight at her, so she just opted on noting details of this mysterious person.

He was definitely a man-- judging by the broadness of his shoulders and the difference in some areas of the clothes she once wore. His eyes are deep red and seemed to glow in the dim state of the room. His hair is short, unruly and black as obsidian. Almost half of his face was covered by a white mask that she also remembered wearing in the Palace. But what made her still the most is that smirk upon his soft-looking lips. It was sinful-- sinister even and she couldn't help but squirm.

The said man suddenly stopped when he was just around an arm's length away from her. He slipped his gloved hands inside his pockets and he eyed her from head to toe-- his face neutral. After a while, his gaze went back right into hers and the smirk returned to his lips.

"Akira... Kurusu."

A shiver travelled down her spine at the mellifluous quality of his voice.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked out.

He stepped forward, effectively crowding Akira's space. She dropped her gaze to the floor and she saw him move his hand up. She felt it settle on her chin, directing her to look up at him again. So she did.  
God, his eyes are actually intoxicating up close. He dropped his hand down after seeing that he got her attention back. They stared at each other for a considerable amount of time and seeing that Akira seemed far too distracted to initiate a conversation, the man was the one who broke the silence.

“So, I guess a welcome is in order.”

Reality knocked back at her when she heard his voice-- her ability to talk came back and she stuttered awkwardly as she looked and stepped away.

"A-ah... where.. where am I?”

The man slid his hands back in his pockets and a small laugh issued from his lips.

"Akira..." her name dripped sensuality coming from him, "this place is the Velvet Room.”

Confused, she looked around.

“Velvet Room?”  
“Yes. It is the place between your reality and dreams. Between consciousness and subconsciousness.” The man answered.  
“Why… am I here?” Akira asked.

The mysterious man appeared to be thinking before he spoke up.

“The truth is, I summoned you. Usually, the Velvet Room is hosted by Igor and his assistant but I don’t see him anywhere,” He took one step forward to her direction. “So it’s just you and I in here.”  
“Uhm.. summoned? For what reason? And… how? Who… who are you?”

Akira looked up at him. The man raised his nimble fingers and plucked the mask off of his face. And goodness, she knows that this isn’t the time to be fawning over some stranger but God, was he beautiful without it.

"I am you and you are me. You possess a rebel heart and I am that rebellious soul inside you." He explained.  
“Arsene?” She asked—after all, that was the name she remembered when her Persona appeared back in the castle.  
“Not quite. I am not a Persona. I am a part of your soul hence the reason why I can summon you to this room in your mind.”

Somehow, that only confused her even more.

"But... It doesn't make.. any sense. How come you are in front of me... if you are me?" Akira asked.

The man sighed.

"I am the physical embodiment of your rebellion and I summoned you here because I have a proposition to make.”  
“What do you mean?”

The man crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Well, you have awakened the power of Persona from your heart. You acquired Arsene’s assistance in escaping the Metaverse and it worked out well. But I believe that there is still something more I can offer you.” The man closed the distance between them before looking down straight to her eyes. "After all, you seek true justice, don't you?"  
“I…”

Akira considered this. He’s not exactly wrong. She really wanted to see true justice bloom in this world especially after seeing how rotten the current system really is. She wanted to change society but who is she and what capability does she have to do that?

The man walked past Akira and paced around her as he talked.

“The ruler of the castle you visited is a rotten man. That palace was a manifestation of his twisted and distorted desire. What you saw there is exactly how he sees the world around him. But he is not the only one who has a palace. There are still lots of them around—built by people with desires so rotten deep in their hearts. Who knows, maybe that drunk man that night might even have one.”

Akira snapped her eyes back at the man. The determination in her onyx orbs are enough for him to elaborate.

“It’s only a possibility. After all, everything can be possible in the Metaverse—the distorted version of your world. However, there is a way to bring down a Palace and make the person who owns it confess to their crimes and sins in real life—a clear step towards true justice. But for that to work, you will need all the power you can get.”

To say that Akira’s interest was piqued was an understatement. Now, she was determinedly listening to the man’s every word. Suddenly, she felt him stop behind her. He stepped closer—if the increased heat she sensed behind is any indication. Akira tensed up when she felt his breath right next to her ear. His hand slowly caressed her arm before resting on her shoulder. She felt her face redden at the gesture.

“Fortunately, power is something that I can offer to you.” He whispered, breath caressing her cheek.

Akira exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding when the man released her before walking back right in front of her.

"I will give you the power to help you seek that justice-- to cleanse distorted hearts."  
"But.. I.. I already have Arsene." She weakly bantered.  
“Arsene will not be enough if you want to change society.” He countered.

For a while, Akira stopped and tried to consider it inside her mind. The offer sounded good to her. If she accepts it, she can clean her name again if what he said is true. She can make the wrongs in this world right. She can help people.

But what could be the price?

“What do you… get in exchange?”

The smirk returned on the man’s handsome face full-force. It seemed like he found the situation fun.

“Hmm… you can give me… yourself, I guess.”

Akira frantically stepped back at that condition. What in the world does that mean?

“What?”

The man laughed. He even had the gall to clutch at his stomach as if what he just said was so hilarious. After a good while, he seemed to have collected himself again as he playfully smiled at her.

“What I mean is I will need your body as a channel—a container, of course. How will you wield my power if I won’t give it to you, right?”  
“I… I guess that’s right.”

He stepped closer to her and leaned down, leveling his face to hers.

“So, what will it be?”

True justice. Change society. Cleanse distorted hearts. This could be her chance to change the system. This could be the start.

"I..." She trailed off.  
"Take me, Akira. Accept this Trickster in your heart." He encouraged.

She chanced a glance up at him and saw the clear resolve in his eyes. From then, she knew.

Her answer is sealed.

Akira’s hands trembled as she raised and placed them on the man's chest. She pushed him softly and locked his gaze on hers.

"I... I accept."

She saw him smile as he raised both his hands to cup her face. The eerie glow of his red eyes seemingly shone brighter at each passing moment. Wind picked up around the two of them.

"I am thou, thou art I..." He breathlessly whispered.

Akira's vision swam as she was overwhelmed with the intensity of the man's gaze. Words bloomed inside her head and they stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I who am willing to accept thy soul for true justice." She uttered.  
"Call upon my name-- the Trickster, and I shall be thy wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity." He added.

Suddenly, the wind sped up and surrounded them like a barrier. The man's prodigious power surged and Akira choked on its sheer presence. This. This power will be given to her-- in the name of justice.

"Thou hast awakened to the ultimate power of the Trickster, granting thee utmost potential.”

Akira fisted her hands on his shirt and closed her eyes as the man who called himself the Trickster slowly closed the distance between their lips. Overwhelmed, she met him halfway until her warm lips pressed against his cold but soft ones.

Their forces joined-- creating the most beautiful sensation—forging and sealing a bond so might between them.

Akira felt her cheeks grow warm as heat passed to her body through their kiss despite the coolness of the wind around them. His lips were really soft and the kiss they are sharing is truly gentle. The wind grew stronger, the man's cloak soundly flapping behind him. The Trickster slowly slid his hands to hers and dropped them down. He loosely intertwined his fingers with hers and with finality, he ended their kiss for a much needed breath.

Akira stood there flushed and hot-- the wind being the only thing keeping her from hyperventilating. She panted out-- clearly out of breath, as she eyed the man before her.

His eyes do not seem to glow as they did before-- but the intoxicating glint still danced in those ruby orbs. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers as his grip tightened on her hands.

"Vow to me."

The sudden burst of wind was almost enough to knock her onto the ground if it wasn't for the man holding her. Air caressed her body and she closed her eyes as power slowly seeped through her skin and flowed through her veins. She felt so powerful at the moment. Like a new brand of ability was bestowed upon her.

Slowly, the wind died down. Completely taken, Akira’s knees wobbled as her hands lost its strength— slipping out of the Trickster's grip– and she fell down.

The man kneeled in front of her and held her in his arms.

"Akira, are you okay? It must’ve been too much for you." He asked, all signs of his earlier smugness gone and replaced with genuine concern.  
"N-no… I’m okay.. Just overwhelmed." She weakly replied.

The Trickster gently scooped her in his arms and proceeded to carry her back to her cell.

"You need to go back and rest." He said as he delicately helped her down to the small cot in the corner of the room.

Akira felt the pull of sleep slowly overtake her. Her eyes became unfocused.

"Y-your name... I want to call you by your real name." She mumbled-- almost asleep.

The man stood up and turned away from her. Before she fell back asleep, she heard his mellifluous voice utter one word that she probably would remember for the rest of her life.

"Joker."

~**~

A few days passed since Akira's encounter with the man named Joker. Even so, his presence and power inside her body still never fail to surprise her whenever she gains a new Persona. And she is absolutely sure that today would be no different.

Right now, she is in the Metaverse together with Ryuji, Morgana and Ann. Both have already unlocked their respective ability to summon their Persona and she was not surprised that she was the only one who could use multiple. After all, this was Joker's gift to her and not only that. It seemed as though he also left her a little present, if the new dagger with high stats in her inventory is any indication.

Looking around, she saw a blue door right in front of Kamoshida's castle. Oh, right. The Velvet Room. Nights prior, she dreamt of it again but this time around, Joker was not there. It was only a man behind a desk and two little girls who kept her locked in and treated her like a real inmate. The man behind the desk who goes by the name Igor offered her Persona services and even explained some things about the Metaverse to her. Igor had also taken to calling her Trickster and for some reason, it unnerved her. It’s as if he knew that Joker gave her his power. He also called the power that she now possess “Wild Card” which actually also enables her to form bonds with other people which will have huge impact to the Persona she will summon in the future. So far, she formed four-- with Morgana, Ryuji, Ann and Igor himself.

Akira sighed deeply. If only she could meet Joker again and form an official bond with him. She sometimes wonders, if she can, what arcana would he represent? Would that be possible? He's technically a part of her after all, right? Anyway, she just wanted to see the Trickster again and so far, no such opportunity presented itself. Would seeing him again still be possible?

In defeat, she looked down at her hands covered in red gloves. This outfit she wore when she's in the Metaverse only serves as another reminder of the man from her dream. His glowing red eyes, his sensual smirk and of course, his soft lips. Akira lifted a gloved hand and pressed her lip with a finger.

She really wanted to see him again, even if only for a while. Maybe she can ask questions? Or maybe they can just simply talk. She sighed as she dropped her hand back to her side.

“Joker, come on! Quit lagging behind!”

Akira snapped her gaze towards her team. Yes, that’s right. She’s Joker. That’s the code name she picked for herself—in appreciation to the man who gave her the power of the wild card. Now, Joker is the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

And in behalf of the man with the red eyes, they will bring true justice to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's about it for the mean time. Tell me what you think.


End file.
